company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
BBC Video Also Available Slides
1990 BBCV 4347.jpg|'BBCV 4347' Rupert 2: Rupert and the Runaway Dragon (1990) 1992 BBCV 4721.jpg|'BBCV 4721' Sea Trek (1992) BBCV 4753.jpg|'BBCV 4753' Spider! (1992) BBCV 4769.JPG|'BBCV 4769' Playdays: Days on the Move (1992) BBCV 4770.JPG|'BBCV 4770' Playdays: Days by the Sea (1992) BBCV 4806.jpg|'BBCV 4806' Joshua Jones: Horseplay (1992) BBCV 4812.jpg|'BBCV 4812' Pingu 2: Building Igloos (1992) BBCV 4829.jpg|'BBCV 4829' The Magic Roundabout 4 (1992) BBCV 4832.jpg|'BBCV 4832 / BBCV 5835' One Foot in the Grave: In Luton Airport No One Can Hear You Scream (1992, 1996 Re-Release) BBCV 4833.jpg|'BBCV 4833 / BBCV 5834' One Foot in the Grave: Who Will Buy (1992, 1996 Re-Release) BBCV 4842.jpg|'BBCV 4842 / BBCV 5132 (1)' The Best of BBC Golf (1992) and The Complete Golfers Video Part 1 (1993) BBCV 4868.jpg|'BBCV 4868' Pingu 3: Hide and Seek (1992) image.jpeg|'BBCV 4872' The Singing Kettle: Christmas Crackers (1992) 1993 BBCV 4168.jpg|'BBCV 4168' Postman Pat's Big Video (1993 Re-Release) BBCV 4894 (1).jpg|'BBCV 4894 (1)' Poldark: Part 2 (1993) BBCV 4894 (2).jpg|'BBCV 4894 (2)' Poldark: Part 2 (1993) BBCV 4905, BBCV 5831.png|'BBCV 4905 / BBCV 5831' Harry Enfield's Television Programme: Series 2 Part 1 (1993, 1996 Re-Release) BBCV 4945.jpg|'BBCV 4945' Golf: The Rules of a Royal and Ancient Game (1993) BBCV 4955.jpg|'BBCV 4955' The Very Best of The Magic Roundabout (1993) BBCV 4970.jpg|'BBCV 4970 / BBCV 5885' Keeping Up Appearances: How to Enhance Your Husband's Retirement (1993, 1996 Re-Release) BBCV 4971.jpg|'BBCV 4971 / BBCV 5809 (1)' One Foot in the Grave: Monday Morning Will Be Fine (1993) and One Foot in the Grave: Series 3 Part 1 (1996) BBCV 4975.jpg|'BBCV 4975' Pingu 4: Pingu the Chef (1993) BBCV 4991.jpg|'BBCV 4991' Filthy Rich and Catflap (1993) BBCV 4993.jpg|'BBCV 4993 / BBCV 5837' 2Point4 Children (1993, 1996 Re-Release) BBCV 4994.jpg|'BBCV 4994 / BBCV 5647 (1)' Bottom 2: Digger (1993) and Bottom: Series 2 Part 1 (1995) BBCV 4995.jpg|'BBCV 4995' Joshua Jones 2 (1993) BBCV 5109, BBCV 5119, BBCV 5134, BBCV 5158.jpg|'BBCV 5109 / BBCV 5119 / BBCV 5134 / BBCV 5158' The Onedin Line: Part 1 (1993), The Onedin Line: Part 2 (1993), The Onedin Line: Part 3 (1993) and The Onedin Line: Part 4 (1993) BBCV 5112.jpg|'BBCV 5112' Survivors 4: Starvation/Spoil of War (1993) BBCV_5114.jpg|'BBCV 5114 / BBCV 5147' The Animals of Farthing Wood 1: The Journey Begins (1993) and The Animals of Farthing Wood 3: On To White Deer Park (1993) BBCV 5115.jpg|'BBCV 5115 / BBCV 5647 (2)' Bottom 2: Parade (1993) and Bottom: Series 2 Part 2 (1993) BBCV 5124, BBCV 5125.jpg|'BBCV 5124 / BBCV 5125 / BBCV 5645' Absolutely Fabulous: Fashion, (1993) Absolutely Fabulous: Iso Tank (1993) and Absolutely Fabulous: Series 1 (1995) BBCV 5146.JPG|'BBCV 5146 / BBCV 5832' Harry Enfield's Television Programme: Series 2 Part 2 (1993, 1996 Re-Release) BBCV 5151.jpg|'BBCV 5151 / BBCV 5387 (1)' One Foot in the Grave: Alive and Buried (1993) and One Foot in the Grave: Series 1 Part 1 (1994) BBCV 5152.jpg|'BBCV 5152 / BBCV 5387 (2)' One Foot in the Grave: I'll Retire to Bedlam (1993) and One Foot in the Grave: Series 1 Part 2 (1994) BBCV 5162, BBCV 5163.jpg|'BBCV 5162 / BBCV 5163' Santa and the Toothfairies (1993) and Santa's First Christmas (1993) BBCV 5155.JPG|'BBCV 5155 / BBCV 6838' Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out (1993, 1999 Limited Edition) BBCV 5184.jpg|'BBCV 5184' Clive Anderson's Great Railway Journey (1993) 1994 BBCV 5180, BBCV 5181.jpg|'BBCV 5182 / BBCV 5183' Doctor Who: Planet of Evil (1994) and Doctor Who: Dragonfire (1994) BBCV 5188.JPG|'BBCV 5188' Rab C. Nesbitt: Rich (1994) BBCV 5190.jpg|'BBCV 5190' Tales of the Toothfairies: Mission Toothbrush (1994) BBCV 5192, BBCV 5211.jpg|'BBCV 5192 / BBCV 5211' A Touch of Love: The Narrowboat (1994), A Touch of Love: Gone Fishing (1994) and A Touch of Love: One Summer (1994) BBCV 5204.jpg|'BBCV 5204' Life in the Freezer (1994) BBCV 5199.jpg|'BBCV 5199' Doctor Who: Arc of Infinity (1994) BBCV 5218.jpg|'BBCV 5516' Doctor Who: The Ark in Space (1994 Re-Release) BBCV 5219, BBCV 5220.jpg|'BBCV 5517 / BBCV 5518' Doctor Who: The Day of the Daleks (1994 Re-Release) and Pyramids of Mars (1994 Re-Release) BBCV 5248.jpg|'BBCV 5248' Playdays: Lizzie and Friends (1994) BBCV 5269.jpg|'BBCV 5269' Doctor Who: Inferno (1994) BBCV 5207.jpg|'BBCV 5207' Last of the Summer Wine: The Finest Vintage (1994) BBCV 5442.jpg|'BBCV 5442' Dad's Army: My British Buddy (1994) BBCV 5296.jpg|'BBCV 5296' Only Fools and Horses: Chain Gang (1994) BBCV 5297, BBCV 5298, BBCV 5343.jpg|'BBCV 5297 / BBCV 5298 / BBCV 5646 / BBCV 5343' One Foot in the Grave: Warm Champagne (1994), One Foot in the Grave: The Pit and the Pendulum (1994) One Foot in the Grave: Series 4 (1995) and The Very Best of Hancock (1994) BBCV 5278.jpg|'BBCV 5278' The Very Best of Fireman Sam 2 (1994) BBCV 5364, BBCV 5365.jpg|'BBCV 5364 / BBCV 5365' Yes Minister: Open Government (1994) and Yes Minister: The Writing on the Wall (1994) BBCV 5363.jpg|'BBCV 5363' Last of the Summer Wine: Uncle of the Bride (1994) BBCV 5271.jpg|'BBCV 5271' Filthy Rich and Catflap 2 (1994) BBCV 5277.jpg|'BBCV 5277' Keeping Up Appearances: Sea Fever (1994) BBCV 5330.jpg|'BBCV 5330' The Animals of Farthing Wood 4: The Challenge of Winter (1994) BBCV 5331, BBCV 5332.jpg|'BBCV 5331 / BBCV 5332' The Animals of Farthing Wood 5: Friends and Enemies (1994) and The Animals of Farthing Wood 6: New Beginnings (1994) BBCV 5328, BBCV 5329.jpg|'BBCV 5328 / BBCV 5329' Albert the Fifth Musketeer 1: The King's New Shoes (1994) and Albert the Fifth Musketeer 2: The King's Complex (1994) BBCV 5302, BBCV 5375, BBCV 5410.jpg|'BBCV 5302 / BBCV 5375 / BBCV 5410' Moonbase 3: Volume 1 (1994), Moonbase 3: Volume 2 (1994) and Moonbase 3: Volume 3 (1994) BBCV 5344.jpg|'BBCV 5344' Doctor Who: Ghost Light (1994) BBCV 5345.JPG|'BBCV 5345' Steptoe and Son: Is That Your Horse Outside (1992) BBCV 5372.jpg|'BBCV 5372' Dad's Army: A Brush with the Law (1994) BBCV 5349.jpg|'BBCV 5349' Doctor Who: The Visitation/Black Orchid (1994) BBCV 5350.jpg|'BBCV 5350' Doctor Who: Destiny of the Daleks (1994) BBCV 5201.JPG|'BBCV 5201' Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers (1994) BBCV 5361.jpg|'BBCV 5361' The Very Best of The Young Ones (1994) BBCV 5379.jpg|'BBCV 5379' Victoria Wood: Live in Your Own Home (1994) BBCV 5377.jpg|'BBCV 5377' Doctor Who: The Seeds of Doom (1994) BBCV 5378.jpg|'BBCV 5378' Doctor Who: The Rescue/The Romans (1994) BBCV 5385.jpg|'BBCV 5385' Noddy 4: Noddy and the Missing Hats (1994) BBCV 5391.jpg|'BBCV 5391 / BBCV 5829' The Goodies: Kitten Kong (1994, 1996 Re-Release) BBCV 5386.jpg|'BBCV 5386' The Little Polar Bear: The Ice Floe (1994) BBCV 5412.jpg|'BBCV 5412 / BBCV 5825 (1)' Absolutely Fabulous: Hospital (1994) and Absolutely Fabulous: Series 2 Part 1 (1996) BBCV 5413.jpg|'BBCV 5413 / BBCV 5825 (2)' Absolutely Fabulous: New Best Friend (1994) and Absolutely Fabulous Series 2 Part 2 (1996) BBCV 5396.jpg|'BBCV 5396' The Very Best of Dad's Army 2 (1994) BBCV 5421.jpg|'BBCV 5421' Only Fools and Horses: The Jolly Boys' Outing (1994) BBCV 5373.JPG|'BBCV 5373' Steptoe and Son: The Siege of Steptoe Street (1994) BBCV 5406.jpg|'BBCV 5406' Red Dwarf: Smeg Ups (1994) BBCV 5432.jpg|'BBCV 5432' Doctor Who: Kinda (1994) BBCV 5460.jpg|'BBCV 5460' Pingu's Big Video (1994) BBCV 5463.jpg|'BBCV 5463' Noddy Live! (1994) BBCV 5472.JPG|'BBCV 5472' Postman Pat and the Tuba (1994) BBCV 5424.jpg|'BBCV 5424' One Foot in the Grave: Who's Listening (1994) BBCV 5403.jpg|'BBCV 5403' Doctor Who: More Than 30 Years in the Tardis (1994) BBCV 5214.JPG|'BBCV 5214' Fawlty Towers: The Germans (1994 Re-Release) BBCV 5213.jpg|'BBCV 5213' Fawlty Towers: The Psychiatrist (1994 Re-Release) BBCV 5216.jpg|'BBCV 5216' Fawlty Towers: The Kipper and the Corpse (1994 Re-Release) BBCV 5215.jpg|'BBCV 5215' Fawlty Towers: Basil the Rat (1994 Re-Release) BBCV 5395.jpg|'BBCV 5395' The Very Best of Steptoe and Son 2 (1994) BBCV 5404, BBCV 5464, BBCV 5465, BBCV 5466, BBCV 5467.jpg|'BBCV 5404 / BBCV 5464 / BBCV 5465 / BBCV 5466 / BBCV 5467' Fireman Sam: Treasure Hunt (1994), Fireman Sam: Norman's Tricky Day (1994), Fireman Sam: Spot of Bother (1994), Fireman Sam: Bentley the Robot (1994) and The New Adventures of Fireman Sam (1994) BBCV 5468, BBCV 5469, BBCV 5470.jpg|'BBCV 5468 / BBCV 5469 / BBCV 5470' Postman Pat's Birthday (1994), Postman Pat Takes a Message (1994) and Postman Pat's Finding Day (1994) 1995 BBCV 5433.jpg|'BBCV 5433' Doctor Who: Snakedance (1994) BBCV 5529.jpg|'BBCV 5529' The Great Noddy Video (1995) BBCV 5381.jpg|'BBCV 5381' Nursery Rhyme Time (1995) BBCV 5183.JPG|'BBCV 5183' One Foot in the Algarve (1995) BBCV 5509.jpg|'BBCV 5509' Doctor Who: Spearhead from Space (1995 Re-Release) BBCV 5380.jpg|'BBCV 5380' Pingu the Photographer (1995) BBCV 5556.jpg|'BBCV 5556' Doctor Who: Carnival of Monsters (1995) BBCV 5528 (1).jpg|'BBCV 5528 (1)' The Private Life of Plants Part 1 (1995) BBCV 5528 (2).jpg|'BBCV 5528 (2)' The Private Life of Plants Part 1 (1995) BBCV 5528 (3).jpg|'BBCV 5528 (3)' The Private Life of Plants Part 2 (1995) BBCV 5528 (4).jpg|'BBCV 5528 (4)' The Private Life of Plants Part 2 (1995) BBCV 5526.jpg|'BBCV 5526' Doctor Who: The Android Invasion (1995) BBCV 5570.jpg|'BBCV 5570' Only Fools and Horses: Chance of a Lunchtime (1995) BBCV 5572.jpg|'BBCV 5572' Dad's Army: The Recruit (1995) BBCV 5571.jpg|'BBCV 5571' Last of the Summer Wine: Three Men and a Mangle (1995) BBCV 5582.jpg|'BBCV 5582' Steptoe and Son: The Offer (1995) BBCV 5607.jpg|'BBCV 5607' Doctor Who: The Ribos Operation (1995) BBCV 5610, BBCV 5611.jpg|'BBCV 5610 / BBCV 5611' Doctor Who: The Stones of Blood (1995) and Doctor Who: The Androids of Tara (1995) BBCV 5612.jpg|'BBCV 5612' Doctor Who: The Power of Kroll (1995) BBCV 5596.jpg|'BBCV 5596' The Best of Rab C. Nesbitt (1995) BBCV 5627.jpg|'BBCV 5627' Keeping Up Appearances: Rural Retreat (1995) BBCV 5638.jpg|'BBCV 5638' Steptoe and Son: Wallah-Wallah Catsmeat (1995) BBCV 5614.jpg|'BBCV 5614' Last of the Summer Wine: The Heavily Reinforced Bottom (1995) BBCV 5634, BBCV 5643.jpg|'BBCV 5634 / BBCV 5643' Dad's Army: Knights of Madness (1995) and The Brittas Empire: The Stuff of Dreams (1995) BBCV 5652.jpg|'BBCV 5652' One Foot in the Grave: Re-Arranging the Dust (1995) BBCV 5603, BBCV 5617.jpg|'BBCV 5603 / BBCV 5617' Doctor Who: The Mark of the Rani (1995) and Doctor Who: Time and the Rani (1995) BBCV 5635, BBCV 5640.jpg|'BBCV 5635 / BBCV 5640' Doctor Who: K-9 and Company (1995) and Doctor Who: Frontier in Space (1995) BBCV 5668, BBCV 5687.jpg|'BBCV 5668 / BBCV 5687' Doctor Who: Warriors of the Deep (1995) and Doctor Who: Survival (1995) BBCV 5667.jpg|'BBCV 5667' Doctor Who: The Sea Devils (1995) BBCV 5681.jpg|'BBCV 5681' The Very Best of Last of the Summer Wine (1995) BBCV 5515.PNG|'BBCV 5515' To Play the King (1995) BBCV 5682, BBCV 5696.jpg|'BBCV 5682 / BBCV 5696' Absolutely Fabulous: Doorhandle (1995) and Absolutely Fabulous: Jealous (1995) BBCV 5686.jpg|'BBCV 5686' Doctor Who: Paradise Towers (1995) BBCV 5697.jpg|'BBCV 5697' Only Fools and Horses: To Hull and Back (1995) BBCV 5733.jpg|'BBCV 5733' Doctor Who: The King's Demons (1995) BBCV 5781.jpg|'BBCV 5781' Doctor Who: The Monster of Peladon (1995) 1996 BBCV 5814.jpg|'BBCV 5814' Postman Pat: 2 on 1 (1996) BBCV 5858.jpg|'BBCV 5858' BBC Children's Sensational Summer Fun (1996) BBCV 5875.jpg|'BBCV 5875' Oakie Doke and the Lonely Mouse (1996) BBCV 5891.jpg|'BBCV 5891' Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road (1996) BBCV 5904.jpg|'BBCV 5904' William's Wish Wellingtons: William Hood (1996) 1997 BBCV 5974, BBCV 5989 (1).jpg|'BBCV 5974 (1) / BBCV 5989 (1)' Pingu: 2 on 1 (1997) and Pingu's Long Journey (1997) BBCV 5974, BBCV 5989 (2).jpg|'BBCV 5974 (2) / BBCV 5989 (2)' Pingu: 2 on 1 (1997) and Pingu's Long Journey (1997) BBCV 5821.jpg|'BBCV 5821' Doctor Who: The Leisure Hive (1997) BBCV 5978 (1).JPG|'BBCV 5978 (1)' DinoBabies: When Dino Soar (1997) BBCV 5978 (2).JPG|'BBCV 5978 (2)' DinoBabies: When Dino Soar (1997) BBCV 5982 (1).jpg|'BBCV 5982 (1) / BBCV 5988 (1)' Toybox 1 (1997) and The Mouse House Stories (1997) BBCV 5982 (2).jpg|'BBCV 5982 (2) / BBCV 5988 (2)' Toybox 1 (1997) and The Mouse House Stories (1997) BBCV 5984.jpg|'BBCV 5984' The Final Cut (1997) BBCV 5987.jpg|'BBCV 5987' 2 on 1: Alphabet Fun Time and Number Time (1997) BBCV 6120.jpg|'BBCV 6120' Doctor Who: The Awakening/Frontios (1997) BBCV 6223.jpg|'BBCV 6223' Postman Pat's Bumper Bag (1997) BBCV 6121 (1).jpg|'BBCV 6121 (1)' The Best of Noddy (1997) BBCV 6121 (2).jpg|'BBCV 6121 (2)' The Best of Noddy (1997) BBCV 6162.jpg|'BBCV 6162' Dad's Army: Sergeant Wilson's Little Secret (1997) BBCV 6166.jpg|'BBCV 6166' Whatever Happened to the Likely Lads: Stranger on a Train (1997) BBCV 6183 (1).jpg|'BBCV 6183 (1)' Doctor Who: The War Machines (1997) BBCV 6183 (2).jpg|'BBCV 6183 (2)' Doctor Who: The War Machines (1997) BBCV 6296.jpg|'BBCV 6296' Playdays: 2 on 1 (1997) BBCV 6187.jpg|'BBCV 6187' Geoff Hamilton's Paradise Gardens (1997) BBCV 6185 (1).jpg|'BBCV 6185 (1)' Toybox 2 (1997) BBCV 6185 (2).jpg|'BBCV 6185 (2)' Toybox 2 (1997) BBCV 6123 (1).jpg|'BBCV 6123 (1)' Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels (1997) BBCV 6123 (2).jpg|'BBCV 6123 (2)' Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels (1997) BBCV 6225 (1).jpg|'BBCV 6225 (1)' Fireman Sam's Bumper Video (1997) BBCV 6225 (2).jpg|'BBCV 6225 (2)' Fireman Sam's Bumper Video (1997) BBCV 6319 (1).jpg|'BBCV 6319 (1)' Pingu the Superhero (1997) BBCV 6319 (2).jpg|'BBCV 6319 (2)' Pingu the Superhero (1997) BBCV 6186.jpg|'BBCV 6186 (1)' Here Come the Teletubbies (1997) BBCV 6186, BBCV 6297.jpg|'BBCV 6186 (2) / BBCV 6297 (1)' Here Come the Teletubbies (1997) and Dance with the Teletubbies (1997) BBCV 6297.jpg|'BBCV 6297 (2)' Dance with the Teletubbies (1997) BBCV 6199.jpg|'BBCV 6199' The Fast Show: Christmas Special (1997) BBCV 6230 (1).jpg|'BBCV 6229 (1) / BBCV 6230 (1)' Doctor Who: Full Circle (1997) BBCV 6230 (2).jpg|'BBCV 6229 (2) / BBCV 6230 (2)' Doctor Who: Full Circle (1997) BBCV 6231 (1).jpg|'BBCV 6229 (3) / BBCV 6231 (1)' Doctor Who: State of Decay (1997) BBCV 6231 (2).jpg|'BBCV 6229 (4) / BBCV 6231 (2)' Doctor Who: State of Decay (1997) BBCV 6232 (1).jpg|'BBCV 6229 (5) / BBCV 6232 (1)' Doctor Who: Warrior's Gate (1997) BBCV 6232 (2).jpg|'BBCV 6229 (6) / BBCV 6232 (2)' Doctor Who: Warrior's Gate (1997) BBCV 6309 (1).jpg|'BBCV 6309 (1)' Talking Heads (1997) BBCV 6309 (2).jpg|'BBCV 6309 (2)' Talking Heads (1997) BBCV 5985.jpg|'BBCV 5985' Ballykissangel: Welcome to Ballykissangel (1997) 1998 BBCV 6370 (1).jpg|'BBCV 6370 (1)' Only Fools and Horses: A Royal Flush (1998) BBCV 6370 (2).jpg|'BBCV 6370 (2)' Only Fools and Horses: A Royal Flush (1998) BBCV 6514, BBCV 6568 (1).jpg|'BBCV 6514 (1) / BBCV 6568 (1)' Teletubbies: Favourite Things (1998) and Teletubbies: Nursery Rhymes (1998) BBCV 6514, BBCV 6568 (2).jpg|'BBCV 6514 (2) / BBCV 6568 (2)' Teletubbies: Favourite Things (1998) and Teletubbies: Nursery Rhymes (1998) BBCV 6598, BBCV 6633, BBCV 6634, BBCV 6635, BBCV 6636, BBCV 6707, BBCV 6711.jpg|'BBCV 6598 / BBCV 6633 / BBCV 6634 / BBCV 6635 / BBCV 6636 / BBCV 6707 / BBCV 6711' Fawlty Towers Box Set 1998, Only Fools and Horses: Miami Twice (1998), Only Fools and Horses: Rodney Come Home (1999) and Dad's Army: Is There Honey Still for Tea (1999) BBCV 6601, BBCV 6603.jpg|'BBCV 6601 (1) / BBCV 6603 (1)' Teletubbies: Uh-Oh! Messies and Muddles (1998) and Happy Christmas from the Teletubbies (1998) BBCV 6601.JPG|'BBCV 6601 (2)' Teletubbies: Uh-Oh Messies and Muddles (1998) BBCV 6603.jpg|'BBCV 6603 (2)' Happy Christmas from the Teletubbies (1998) BBCV 6623 (2).PNG|'BBCV 6623 (2)' Eastenders: The Mitchell Naked Truths (1998) BBCV 6623 (1).PNG|'BBCV 6623 (1) / BBCV 6718 (5)' Eastenders: The Mitchell Naked Truths (1998) and Talking Heads 2 (1999) 1999 BBCV 6671.jpg|'BBCV 6671' Doctor Who: The Keys of Marinus (1999) BBCV 6718 (1).JPG|'BBCV 6718 (1)' Talking Heads 2 (1999) BBCV 6718 (2).JPG|'BBCV 6718 (2)' Talking Heads 2 (1999) BBCV 6718 (3).JPG|'BBCV 6718 (3)' Talking Heads 2 (1999) BBCV 6718 (4).JPG|'BBCV 6718 (4)' Talking Heads 2 (1999) BBCV 6718 (5).JPG|'BBCV 6718 (6)' Talking Heads 2 (1999) BBCV 6784 (1).jpg|'BBCV 6784 (1)' Teletubbies: Big Hug (1999) BBCV 6784 (2).jpg|'BBCV 6784 (2)' Teletubbies: Big Hug (1999) BBCV 6788.jpg|'BBCV 6788' John le Carre: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (1999) BBCV 6835 (1).jpg|'BBCV 6835 (1)' Teletubbies: Musical Playtime (1999) BBCV 6835 (2).jpg|'BBCV 6835 (2)' Teletubbies: Musical Playime (1999) BBCV 6837 (1).jpg|'BBCV 6837 (1)' Teletubbies and the Snow (1999) BBCV 6837 (2).jpg|'BBCV 6837 (2)' Teletubbies and the Snow (1999) BBCV 6927, BBCV 6928.JPG|'BBCV 6927 / BBCV 6928' Doctor Who: Planet of the Daleks/Revelation of the Daleks (1999) Videos BBC Video Slides Compilation - Fireman Sam Range 1988-1997-3 BBC Video Slides Compilation - Watch with Mother Range 1989-1993-0 BBC Video Slides Compilation - Postman Pat Range 1991-1997 BBC Video Slides Compilation - Rab C Nesbitt Range 1991-1995 BBC Video Slides Compilation - The Magic Roundabout Range 1992-1993-2 BBC Video Slides Compilation - Doctor Who Range 1992-1999 BBC Video Slides Compilation - Spider Range 1992 BBC Video Slides Compilation - Dad's Army Range 1992-1999 BBC Video Slides Compilation - Steptoe and Son Range 1992-1996 BBC Video Slides Compilation - Joshua Jones Range 1992-1993 BBC Video Slides Compilation - Pingu Range 1992-1997-1 BBC Video Slides Compilation - Only Fools and Horses Range 1992-1998 BBC Video Slides Compilation Noddy Range (1992-1997) BBC Video Slides Compilation - Fawlty Towers Range 1993-1998 BBC Video Slides Compilation - Keeping Up Appearances Range 1993-1995-1 BBC Video Slides Compilation - 2Point4 Children Range 1993 BBC Video Slides Compilation - The Animals of Farthing Wood Range 1993-1996 BBC Video Slides Compilation - Children's Favourites Range 1993-1997 BBC Video Slides Compilation - Absolutely Fabulous Range 1993-1995-1 BBC Video Slides Compilation - Wallace and Gromit Range 1993-1994 BBC Video Slides Compilation - A Touch of Love Range 1994 BBC Video Slides Compilation - The Little Polar Bear Range 1994-0 BBC Video Slides Compilation - DinoBabies Range 1997 BBC Video Slides Compilation - Teletubbies Range 1997-1999-0 Bumper: On a dark blue or a custom colored background, we see either Video tapes, books or merchandise from the BBC, The text is seen below either reading "Also Available from BBC Video" or "Also Available from the BBC". Variants: * Sometimes, The text can be in a different font. * On BBC Television Children's Favourites, The video tapes are Pingu 4 and Watch with Mother. The Slide can transition to the title card. * On Fireman Sam 3 Sam's Day Off, The green background with the video tape, Fireman Sam The Hero Next Door slides in and the video tape, Fireman Sam 2 Lost Cat fades in and the background slides out into the title card. * On Fireman Sam 4 Snow Business, The orange background fades in and the video tapes slides in one at a time. * On Doctor Who Logopolis and Castrovalva and Fawlty Towers The Germans and The Psychiatrist, The text types in "Also available from BBC Video". * On Doctor Who The Daemons, The video tapes are Spearhead from Space, The Claws of Axos, The Pertwee Years and The Time Warrior, which zooms out on the background and the text types in "Also available from BBC Video". * On Doctor Who Arc of Infinity, The video tapes are The Day of the Daleks and Pyramids of Mars, The Ark in Space video tape flips in and the text types in "New Versions as Originally Transmitted". * On The Animals of Farthing Wood The Challenge of Winter, The video tapes fades in one at a time and the text fades in "ALSO AVAILABLE FROM BBC VIDEO". * On The Animals of Farthing Wood Friends and Enemies and New Beginnings, The books and an audio tape fades in one at a time and the text fades in "ALSO AVAILABLE FROM BBC BOOKS & BBC YOUNG COLLECTION". * On Doctor Who Ghost Light, The video tape Dragonfire slides in and zooms in a bit, and the text fades in "Also available from BBC Video". * On Doctor Who The Android Invasion, The video tape is Red Dwarf Smeg Ups, and the text types in "Red Dwarf Series I-V and Red Dwarf: The Smeg Ups". * On Wallace & Gromit: A Grand Day Out, The background is blue and purple gradient, the text reads: "Coming soon from BBC Video...", "The Wrong Trousers" and the image of Wallace and Gromit (in their 1989 form) on the left with "The Adventures of" above and "Wallace & Gromit" below. * On Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers, A Grand Day Out title card zooms out anti-clockwise slightly until it reaches its position and "ALSO AVAILABLE ON BBC VIDEO" is shown at the bottom-right corner on a blue background. * On Steptoe and Son: 65 Today, The text slides in and out "ALSO AVAILABLE ON BBC VIDEO - STEPTOE AND SON: THE STEPMOTHER". * On Steptoe and Son: The Stepmother, The text slides in and out "ALSO AVAILABLE ON BBC VIDEO - STEPTOE AND SON: 65 TODAY". * On Steptoe and Son: 65 Today and The Stepmother, The 6 video tapes of Steptoe and Son slides out and 3 video tapes Hancock and Dad's Army slides in and the text fades in "ALSO AVAILABLE ON BBC VIDEO". FX/SFX: None Music/Sounds: * None, Sometimes it can have music. * On Fireman Sam 3: Sam's Day Off, the wave whooshes in and the different man says "You can also see Fireman Sam on 2 other videos, Fireman Sam The Hero Next Door and Fireman Sam Lost Cat", and the waves whooshes out into the title card. * On Fireman Sam 4: Snow Business, the wave whooshes in three times and the stoic man says "You can also see Fireman Sam's other three videos, The Hero Next Door, Lost Cat and Sam's Day Off". * On Playdays: Days on the Move, the female voiceover says "Also available from BBC Video, Playdays: Days By the Sea". * On Playdays: Days By the Sea, the female voiceover says "Also available from BBC Video, Playdays: Days on the Move". * On some tapes, BBC Video Slides has the music from BBC Video Logo 1988-1991 (e.g. Fireman Sam 5: Norman's Pitfall, Fireman Sam 6: All in the Good Cause, Watch with Mother: The Next Generation, Watch with Mother 2, Bill and Ben Flower Pot Men, Bill and Ben 2: Tales from the Bottom of the Garden, Rupert 2: Rupert and the Runaway Dragon) Availability: Seen on BBC Video tapes from the era. Category:BBC Video Category:Slide Bumpers Category:British Broadcasting Corporation Category:Company Bumpers Wiki